Rare
by Sunset-of-youthfulness
Summary: No. She wasn’t different. She was, in the simplest terms...rare tenten centric


**Rare  
**By Sunset-of-youthfulness 

just a little something that i thought of after a talk with my mother. haven't edidted it yet, but i really do hope that you enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it. I feel that this is probably the best example of my writing skills that i can muster up.

happy halloween everyone.

* * *

If we were too chose the most commonly used word to describe her, it would most likely be different.

We all know that's not true. Different made her seem like that kid that everyone knows that people chose to stay away from and pretend doesn't exist because everyone calls them "different," using those oh-so familiar finger quotations and distorted looks. To most people, different meant OUTCAST, or weird, like someone put up a big sign that said "STAY AWAY, I BITE" on them.

Her? No. She wasn't different. She was, in the simplest terms..

**rare.**

* * *

Ask her yourself. She would most likely tell you that she was unique, original, individualistic, or even a non-conformist if you asked on a bad day. No "different" in there. If you asked a certain white-eyed teenager though, who just happened to be a teammate of hers, you would most likely get the same answer every time.

"She's Tenten."

* * *

Tenten knew though, that she was unique when compared to the other girls of her generation. While those girls would wake up and take a nice long shower, do their hair up nice a neat, putting on their make-up and just trying to show the world out there just how conceited they are (in her mind anyway). Tenten? That's a whole other scene Mr. Director. Tenten would wake up, get dressed into her everyday outfit, ate an everyday small breakfast of toast and juice, and rush off to go training with her team.

When asked about why she cared so little about the way that she looked or even why she was still wearing that same outfit when "omg, pink was soooo out of style," she wouldn't give you some curt reply that would only be seen in the movies with the fancy dramatic music that would make the person asking consider why they care so much. Her dramatic answer would be…

"Because I want too."

* * *

The rest of the girls in her village, after a big mission was completed with no major casualties, would run off and go party like it was 1999. They would go and get dressed up and spend the night drinking back more drinks they could count on both hands (not that they can count anymore after that many drinks). Tenten, after a big mission like that, would celebrate in the most bizarre way: she would train.

After a long mission, Tenten would get home, shower, change and scamper off to the training grounds where her team and herself would train day after day. Sometimes even, her impassive teammate would be there to train along with her. Again, someone would say that she's doing this for attention, or even just because she is too anti-social to talk to people when she doesn't have too. When confronted with these ideas, Tenten would just laugh it off and say something like…

"Well, how else would I want to use up my time?"

* * *

A "typical" weekday night for a "typical" girl in her village consists of sitting around daydreaming about that guy that she thinks likes her because she thinks he gave her "that" look that day, and her friend just happen to hear from another person who heard from someone else that they thought he had a crush on her, just WAITING for them to call confessing their un-dying love for them, because god forbid they actually confront them in real life about it, and in the end they could live happily ever after. This however, doesn't happen every night, so they must sit there for days, months, even years for a call that they might never get. When their friends ask if he's finally called yet, they would answer no, but they are so entranced that they never give up.

After hearing this sad sappy story from a "friend" of hers couldn't help but laugh in their face. Tenten spends her nights doing something useful to herself, like trying to find better techniques to use on missions, or on the slow days, when she has some extra time, she likes to go to her teams training grounds and watch the stars, thinking. Not about that special someone, or about what she's going to wear the next day, but about the world, and her life. What's it like out there in the other countries she hasn't had the pleasure to visit yet? Why does she learn to have patience for these woman in her village, instead of just getting up and leaving? Why? The question most people who know anything about her chose to ask. Why does she watch the stars at night, and dream of a place better than this one? She'd reply…

"It captivates me"

* * *

When they look up, she's chooses to look down. When they walk, she runs. When they chose to ignore the inevitable, she embraces it. Why does she do it? To spite them? To try and teach them a lesson? Even possibly to get sympathy from them?

They should know better than to ask questions like that. Do they truly want to know why she does the things that she does?

She does them… because she realizes what she can do

And decides to take advantage of it.

She's not different, or weird, or even strange..

She's rare.

* * *

fin

For my momma, the most amazing person in the world.  
Thank you for reminding me how rare I am  
**Sunset-of-youthfulness**


End file.
